Let the Doctor Look
by newvagabond
Summary: First try at Cybertronian smut. Knockout/Starscream. Plug 'n play somewhat, heel worship. Knockout's fixing Starscream up after another beating from Megatron. He's always been curious about the Seeker's choice of landers.


A/N: First try at Cybertronian smut. Knockout/Starscream. Plug 'n play somewhat, heel worship... omfg, what's happening to me. Inspired by this piece of fanart: art/TFP-KOxSS-304250374 by norunn8931

* * *

If Knockout didn't know any better, he'd think Starscream liked being beaten to scrap by Megatron. No one else had this many visits to the med bay. At least it gave him something to do, and he'd be lying if he said there wasn't something fun about such a sleek jet sprawled on his examination table.

And this time ol' Screamy seemed too sore to even screech at him about being gentle with his panels so Knockout was able to work in silence. Well. Starscream's silence. The medic did enjoy talking, afterall. Still, it was strange for the Seeker to be mute like this.

"You haven't uttered a single word this entire time, _Herr Commandant_," Knockout said, passively looking over a servo and inspecting the long fingers for damage. "Don't tell me Megatron short-circuited your voice box too."

A glare.

Hm. That's it? He'd have to work harder if he wanted a reaction out of the jet, it seemed. He allowed for some more silence, checking down long legs, a few times clicking the plating and smirking when Starscream shifted. Knockout's hands slipped under a pointy pede, lifting it slightly to admire the heel. The medic remained bent, holding the heel, but turned his crimson optics up. "Can I ask you something personal?"

With a growl Starscream pulled his foot out of the medic's grasp and started unplugging some of the monitering cables. "Oh, no. What's this?" Knockout quickly adjusted the table so that it less than gently shifted into a horizontal position, and he was almost apologetic for Starscream bonking the back of his helm. "Your landers seem to be damaged."

"What?" Starscream finally spoke, sitting up and turning his leg so he could see a pede. "I see no damage."

A reaction. Small, maybe, but they were getting somewhere. And question answered. But Knockout could appreciate a mech with a sense of style. And with the table in this position, he would have an easier time, ah, examining his patient. "Ah, ah, ah," he chided, putting a hand on the other mech's pointed knee. "Let the doctor look."

Not even pretending anymore, he lifted the heel abruptly, causing Starscream to need to support himself on elbows in sort of a half-sitting up position. He took the pede into both hands, claws clicking against metal. One digit slipped under the heel and scratched rather hard, and the entire leg stiffened. Knockout watched the way Starscream's mouthline almost vanished, glare returning.

"What exactly is the damage,_ doctor_?" the mech hissed.

Knockout hummed lazily, turning the ankle now, other servos sliding up calf-armor and scratching again. "I need a better look." And before the silver jet could say anything more, he was pulled roughly down, hips on the edge of the table and both legs held tightly by the medic, whose engine purred.

Starscream hadn't the strength to yelp but he was taken by surprise, and his energy field buzzed in return despite his continued glare.

The red 'con broke optic-contact after a few nanocycles and leaned back a tad to appreciate the lander now in perfect view. "Oh, my," he drawled, bringing the pointed silver toe to his cheek. "Seems you have some dents." He rubbed the jut of his cheek against it in a nuzzle, engine still vibrating.

If Starscream had any ounce of control over his energy field, it was lost when Knockout yielded his mouth plate to close dull denta over the tip. It flared out and Knockout enjoyed the tickle as it breached his own. His other claws were already at work pricking between leg armor and plates, stroking where they overlapped. Starscream twitched, red optics zeroing in on the attention his lander was getting. Knockout released the foot from his mouth and slipped glossa over his teeth in a signature grin. "There, that should do it. All better."

The air commander scratched the table impatiently and to Knockout's surprise, threw a leg to rest on his shoulder. The medic's audials picked up the sound of fans clicking on within the aerial's frame and gripped both legs. "Oh? This one hurts too?" he smirked. "It looks fine to me. But this, however..."

Knockout lifted Starscream by his aft so that both legs were up over his shoulders, pede hitting a tire and spinning it. He wasted no time in finding connecting plates with his dentals and running glossa over the seams. Starscream's field was strong now, static building in little shocks around his cables. His fans whirred and whirred now, innards suitably heated.

Soreness was still present, though, and the strength it took from his midsection to hold up like that did make him begin to shake a trifle. Knockout was quick to notice this and slipped his servos under his commander's backstrut. "Don't hurt yourself now," he warned, but it was bullshit and he lifted Starscream so that his pelvic plating was up against his face. And without any further playing around, he opened wide and took the defenseless pointed tip of the armor in, thrumming his engine hard and sending vibrations down Starscream's frame.

The aerial could only twitch and flail a pede helplessly, scratching into the examination table deeply. His gears ground together at first pitifully before something like a moan escaped his vocalizer. Knockout opened one eye cockily as he bit down on sharp metal, pulsating his energy field hard against the Seeker. His own cooling fans had activated long ago and for now he made due with what little friction the table beneath them provided, grinding forward against it.

Strikingly blue electricity leapt out from Starscream's inner plating and his wings twitched and twiched. _Frag_, that was hot. The 'con had always been so expressive with his wings to the point of it actually being annoying, but seeing them flitter like this made Knockout's systems heat up dangerously.

He dug his claws between the sensitive cables as Starscream's waist now, pinching and making the Seeker keen delightfully, overload looming. He continued biting at the covering and revving his engine hard.

"Yes, yes..." It was all static from Screamy now, hips rolling up, thrusters sparking and vibrations slamming him and he grasped sharply under him for Knockout, any part of him to grab, and hooked claws into his chassis which made the medic jolt and bite hard enough to dent and that was all it took to get Starscream's frame shaking in a tremor and sparking loudly in overload.

But Knockout wasn't about to let it end like that and swiftly slammed the aerial back down on the edge of the table to then crash their hips together, both scrambling, grabbing, clawing, energy fields clashing outward and rattling any loose medical tools around them. Knockout's engine stuttered as his system overloaded, resulting energy nearly pulling Starscream into a second one but only causing the Seeker to spit static and seize up almost painfully, optics flickering in warning.

Both Decepticons were silent for over a minute but for their heavy ventilations. Finally Knockout stood back, servos still delicately playing with leg plating. "There. That should fix the damage—" _FWAK_. Starscream had kicked his heel straight for Knockout's faceplate, knocking him back a step.

"Oh, doctor, you've got a scratch," Starscream purred with venom.

Knockout felt for his plate and sure enough, the heel had scratched the red finish. Before the medic could so much as squawk, Starscream had already unplugged the last medical cord and slipped gingerly off of the table.

"If my landers give me any more problems, I'll be sure to let you know," he said at the doorway as it swooshed open, corner of mouthplate curved. "Best to buff that scratch out before it sets. I'll be sure to tell Breakdown you're in need of his assistance."

Knockout waited until the door shut again before rushing to a reflector to check the scratch. His gears sounded in a _tch._ "Aerials."


End file.
